The Werewolf Clan
by Emeraldfire1997
Summary: the werewolf clan is about a wolf named Delimon who lost his wife to a hunter and he thinks that his daughter Quaria is dead to. there on a journey to the Jungle of Safara they incounter a bunch of dangers. that might end there lives as we know it!


_The Werewolf Clan_

There was a mighty but small werewolf with dark grey and white fur. He was on a adventure to the jungle of Safara . He lives with his pack of 5 wolfs. Two girl's three boys they lived in a forest in Mississippi. They were traveling a long way with no food and no water.

In order to survive they needed those things. So the leader of the Palemon clan ordered a werewolf gathering "saying tonight we hunt for the first time. We are hunting in small groups". Try to stay hidden because its wolf season and there will be a bunch of hunters out in this forest so stay hidden. The leader of the clan is Delimon.

The leader is very bossy but he's nice. They were done eating before dark. They picked a cave were they will sleep until sunrise. The wolf clan was half way there. Before they slept in the next day.

Early the next morning after breakfast they were on their way again. Until they reached a waterfall. They kept asking their leader how are we going to get past this? There's no other way. The leader said "we have to jump a crossed it. But how it's too far for us. We just have to guys. Just believe in your self's. I know you can do it. You just have to **believe** that you can.

They took a deep breath and jumped after the leader. They all made it except one. The leader said "we're missing one". They looked all around and noticed Tanya the one year old pup was missing. The mother was weeping for her lost pup.

She knew that her pup was gone forever. The leader said "it is going to be okay". He bowed his head and they did the same. They prayed to God that the pup was with him.

Then all of a sudden we here a howl. They looked all around for Tanya and Alan said I see her. She's over there! They looked where he was pointing. There was a pup's head popping out of the water. Tanya swim to mamma said Jasmine.

Tanya obeyed her mother's wishes. She jumped her last jump and landed right on the firm ground. It was a miracle! She was okay except soaking wet. Your okay everybody howled.

"Of course I'm okay" said Tanya. What did you think"? "We thought you didn't make it" said Alan. Oh I see lets get moving we don't have long until sun down. "I'm so glad your okay "said her mother.

Me to I thought I wouldn't make it either. They traveled until sun down and then they went to hunt I third time. That buffalo was very good mom. I know it tasted juicy. As the day came to a close end they went to bed.

Tanya woke up during the night because she had a bad dream. Her mom was still a wake so she said "It's okay little one go back to sleep. Tanya snuggled next to her mother and fell back to sleep. The next morning they skipped breakfast.

The Palemon clan was on their very tiring journey to the jungle of Safara the magical land full of all kinds of friendly animals. Suddenly they stopped on a cliff they looked down and aw over 5 million werewolf's from different country's like, Paris, Tokyo, New Jersey all gathered around beneath the cliff. They thought that they were the only werewolf's on earth. But they weren't they saw baby pups running around the land and there was another leader of clans from all over the world. The 5 werewolf's told the leader to look down when he did he was amazed.

Delimon decided that they will stop and meet them. They had a ball even met new friends. Except Delimon because he was still depressed after his wife died. Girl's were flirting with him and almost scared him off. He thought that his wife would want him to move on.

She probably did. Delimon's wife got killed by a hunter and so did his baby daughter. At least he thinks so. Every time he see's someone flirting with him he shuts down. He said to himself I just have to move on for my wife.

So he decided that he will talk to the girl's that we flirting with him. He ended up liking one. So he said "can we stay here for tonight"? "of course you can " said the plain white fur werewolf named Willow.

She showed them around at their hide out. "Wow" this is nice Willow! Let's go back and listen to the werewolf meeting. Okay said Delimon of the Palemon clan. They walked back to the meeting. After the meeting it was dinner time. It's time to introduce you to the other leaders are you up to it? What if they don't like me? They will trust me Okay. Okay said Delimon.

Willow was right the other leaders did end up liking him. Especially because he is a leader to. So where are you traveling to young one me and my pack are traveling to the jungle of Safara. Where are you from? We all came from the Banlau grassland.

When they finished dinner Delimon and the others followed Willow back to there hide out. Delimon and Willow stayed up to talk when the others went to bed. It was about 1:00 A.M. When they finally went to bed it was almost time to get up so they only had two hours of sleep. They woke up at 3:00A.M. the next morning. They ate the left over meat from last night.

The leader said we are surprisingly staying here for a couple more days. The pup's knew were he was going with this. He said that they will continue there journey to the jungle of Safara on Friday. "do you like Willow" asked Alan? Maybe I don't know yet. And that's what I want to figure out before we go so I can ask her to come with us.

I know my wife would want me to move on. That's true she would want you to move on. Well that's great you are finally moving on with your life. I didn't move on though I still miss her. Where here said Willow. We are at the place were you guys are staying until you leave Friday to countinue your journey.

Wow, said the baby pup named Tanya. It is said her mom it's also big and cozy. The girls den is next door to this cave. Do you girls want to go check it out? And of course this is the boys den to sleep. The next day was Thursday. It was the same as always.

The pup's were with their mother. While the captain was out walking with Willow. Its been awhile since they returned. When they returned they said that they had a great and wonderful day. When Delimon and Willow came home no one was awake.

They had the house to their self's because no one was awake and the hole clan was heavy sleepers. So they talked and then Willow said she had to get some sleep so Willow went to her cave. The captain went to bed shortly after Willow left. He just realized thatthey have to leave tomorrow. So, everybody woke up and ate at dawn.

When they were about to go there was a sound out the door. He went out to see what it was. It was Willow! Hey what's up Willow? I want to come with you to the forest of Safara. You are the only person in my life and I really like you.

Delimon asked his friends if that would be okay. They said it was okay. They where on there journey again.


End file.
